wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
FANBOARD 2K18
Top Weekly Listening Reports Tracks Albums Artist Tracks Top 25 #'“The Feeling” by Sammy Rae (peak: #1) (last week: N/A) (1 week)' #“God is a woman” by Ariana Grande (peak: #2) (last week: 16) (4 weeks) #“Red Balloons” by David Ryan Harris (peak: #3) (last week: N/A) (1 week) #"South" by Hippo Campus (peak: #2) (last week: #4) (6 weeks) #“The Plural Of Moose Is Moose” by National Parks (peak: #5) (last week: #72) (2 weeks) #“Tomorrow” by Miner (peak: #6) (last week: #12) (6 weeks) #“Wedding Band” by Lake Street Dive (peak: #7) (last week: #22) (2 weeks) #“Scuse Me” by Lizzo (peak: #8) (last week: N/A) (2 weeks) #'“Smoke.Netflix.Chill.” by Tank and the Bangas (peak: #1) (last week: #35) (6 weeks)' #'“Sour Candy” by Melt (peak: #1) (last week: #1) (6 weeks)' #“Water Me” by Lizzo (peak: #11) (last week: N/A) (1 week) #“In A Sentimental Groove” by Mia Perez (peak: #11) (last week: 14) (3 weeks) #“Get Back” by Demi Lovato (peak: #13) (last week: #27) (6 weeks) #“Hands of Time (feat. Alxndr London)” by Kraak and Smaak (peak: #14) (last week: #52) (6 weeks) #“High Hopes” by Panic! At The Disco (peak: #5) (last week: #9) (6 weeks) #“Preacher Man” by The Driver Era (peak: #15) (last week: #32) (6 weeks) #“All That And More (Sailboat)” by Rainbow Kitten Surprise (peak: #17) (last week: #23) (2 weeks) #“Americans” by Janelle Monáe (peak: #18) (last week: #41) (3 weeks) #“I Hear A Symphony” by Cody Fry (peak: #14) (last week: #58) (6 weeks) #“Paradise” by George Ezra (peak: #8) (last week: 10) (6 weeks) #“Quite The View” by Luca (peak: #9) (last week: N/A) (4 weeks) #“Roma Rade” by Andrew Bird (peak: #4) (last week: #20) (6 weeks) #“The Dirt” by Tor Miller (peak: #9) (last week: #11) (6 weeks) #“Why Did It Have To Be Me?” from Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again! (peak: #10) (last week: #13) (6 weeks) #“4Her” by Public (peak: #3) (last week: #15) (6 weeks) Last Week Top 25 Drop Outs *“Joy of the Lord” from Hands on a Hardbody (peak: #2) (last week: #2) (this week: N/A) (1 week) *“Tiger Teeth” by WALK THE MOON (peak: #3) (last week: #3) (this week: #46) (6 weeks) *“Uncontrollable Laughter” from Hands on a Hardbody (peak: #5) (last week: #5) (this week: N/A) (1 week) *“Johanna (Live)” by Jay Armstrong Johnson (peak: #6) (last week: #6) (this week: N/A) (1 week) *“Cocaine Jesus” by Rainbow Kitten Surprise (peak: #7) (last week: #7) (this week: #31) (4 weeks) *“Greedy” by Ariana Grande (peak: #8) (last week: #8) (this week: #58) (6 weeks) *“How It Ends” by DeVotchKa (peak: #15) (last week: #17) (this week: N/A) (4 weeks) *“Midnight” by Tyler Glenn (peak: #7) (last week: #18) (this week: N/A) (3 weeks) *“Not Enough” from Joyful Noise (peak: #19) (last week: #19) (this week: #41) (2 weeks) *“Shark In The Water” by VV Brown (peak: #21) (last week: #21) (this week: #78) (5 weeks) *“Burned It Down” by Clinton Washington (peak: #5) (last week: #24) (this week:#30) (6 weeks) *“Cold Cold Man” by Saint Motel (peak: #17) (last week: #25) (this week: N/A) (5 weeks) Albums Top 10 #"Atlas: Year One" by Sleeping At Last #"Sweetener" by Ariana Grande #"The Good Life" by Sammy Rae #"Nina Cried Power - EP" by Hozier #"Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again! (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)" by Original Cast #"Flying" by Cody Fry #"Pray For The Wicked" by Panic! At The Disco #"Coconut Oil - EP" by Lizzo #"Think Tank" by Tank and the Bangas #"What If Nothing" by WALK THE MOON Artists Top 10 #Lizzo #Ariana Grande #Sleeping At Last #Lake Street Dive #Hozier #Justin Timberlake #Panic! At The Disco #Tank and the Bangas #Sammy Rae #David Ryan Harris